Summer Wind
by xSassyJane
Summary: Troy takes new girl/best friend to a fun fair ZAAngels Write-off entry for 'Firsts'.R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back with another ZAAngels entry? Me! haha. I'm writing and entering this one SO late but I've done it and I actually really like this. It's cheesy and fluffy and cute. I probably could have done a lot more description of the fair but I haven't been to one in years so I can't really remember what happens. And that would kind of drag on too. ANYWAYYY please enjoy and review and voting opens either Friday or Saturday at ZAAngels website! I'll post a link here and on my twitter xSassyJane =D Love you guys **

**

* * *

  
**

**Summer Wind.**

Gabriella rushed into her house on a fine August day with bags and bags crashing against the walls as she went.

"What's the rush mija?" Her father asked when he heard her trip and curse before the running continued.

"Nothing! Just have to get ready to go out."

Carlos's left eyebrow rose. He was almost certain all of Gabriella's friends were away at summer camps or vacations with their families. He slowly marched up the stairs until he reached his only daughter's room. "Gabi, mija, who are you going out with? And what did you buy?" He said through the door, waiting patiently for a response.

The door suddenly flew open and a flustered Gabriella stared back at him. "I bought drugs Dad. Bags full." She said sarcastically, catching her father's warning gaze. "I bought clothes. And shoes. And some make up. And a few bikinis. You know, the usual."

Carlos nodded and cleared his throat. "Alright. Your money, spend it how you want. Who are you going with? And why do you need a bikini?"

Gabriella almost smiled, he caught her and she knew it. "Em... Troy invited me to this fair thing, he said there's water things. It's no big deal." The gleam in her eye told Carlos otherwise. Midway through Gabriella's junior year, Carlos was promoted which meant moving to Albuquerque from Las Cruces and Gabriella moving to East High. She wasn't majorly far from her friends but she'd managed to fit in at East pretty quickly. Someone she had been spending a noticeable amount of time with was Troy Bolton. Troy had shown Gabriella around the school on her first day and they instantly clicked. When Gabriella talked on the phone to her friends, if Carlos or his wife Maria walked past they would usually hear the name Troy be mentioned as well as 'unofficial' and the infectious giggle of their daughter.

"Oh Troy? Didn't you do something with him yesterday?"

Gabriella sighed and walked towards her bed. "We just went to the movies. No big deal."

Carlos decided to enter her room as she busied herself with picking out a bikini to wear. "Was the night you went to Applebee's no big deal too? And the day Troy took you skateboarding? That bruise sure did seem like no big deal. And what about the d-..."

"Ok! Dad I get it! Could you leave now so I can get changed?"

"Sure. No big deal." Gabriella glared at her father's retreating figure. He stopped and turned just as he got to the door. "Do you want me to pack a picnic bag for you? It's really no big deal."

"Dad! Go. Away."

Carlos laughed as he closed the door and strolled back down to the living room. He heard music coming from his daughter's room as he settled down with a newspaper. When his wife came home, she asked about the noise. His response?

"Gabriella has a date."

* * *

As soon as her dad left her room, Gabriella turned on her computer and immediately IM'd her best friend Sharpay. She had told Sharpay all about Troy and she was finally going on an official date with him. Sharpay had told her that all dates are official, Troy just doesn't know it. Gabriella had just shushed her. But this was a date. Troy had called it a date anyway. So Gabriella happily obliged. When Gabriella called Sharpay yesterday about what she should wear, Sharpay told her nothing she owned would be enough for a first date. Hence Gabriella's urgent shopping spree.

After an hour of talking to Sharpay about what she should wear, Gabriella decided on a simple black string bikini, a grey t-shirt and a pair of dark denim shorts. She had a quick shower, knowing she'd probably need to have another after a day at the beach then got dressed. She dried her hair, frizz was unfortunately her friend, and threw it up in a loose ponytail. As she walked away from her mirror, her eye caught a blue tube of mascara. She rushed to her phone and sent Sharpay a quick text.

'_Make up or no?'_

She received a two word text back.

'_Lip gloss.'_

Gabriella strolled to her vanity, looking through her various flavours of lip gloss. Strawberry was so common, cherry was so Katy Perry, pineapple didn't taste very nice. After flinging lip glosses around her room, Gabriella settled on grapefruit, one of her favourite flavours.

After checking the time on her phone, she realised she had an hour until Troy was coming to get her. She gathered everything she needed and threw it all in a beach bag before heading downstairs. She walked by the living room, noticing her mother was home for the first time.

"Oh hi Mom. I didn't know you were home." Gabriella sauntered into the living room and dropped her bag before sitting down. She sat down beside her mom who was reading a book.

"All ready Gabi?" Her dad asked, a joking grin on his face.

Gabriella glared at him quickly before turning her attention to her mom, who was smiling gently.

"What time is Troy coming?"

Gabriella frowned. "How did you know Troy was coming?" She followed her mom's gaze to her dad who was smirking but kept his own eyes on the TV.

"Your dad and the fact that Troy has been here at some point everyday for the past, oh I don't know, three months?"

Gabriella's eyes watched the floor like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Not everyday..." She mumbled.

"Well most days. Is it finally a date?"

"Dad, you seriously need to learn how to keep your mouth closed." Gabriella shot at her father. "And yeah, I guess it's a date."

"Where are you going?"

"Um... that fair that just opened. Troy went with his brother the day it opened and he thought it was a lot of fun."

"Are you going out afterwards? For food? You'll probably get hungry you know."

Gabriella sighed. "Yes Mom, I know. I have money for food and drinks and rides and anything else that might tickle my fancy."

Maria mock-glared at her daughter. "Alright, no need for cheek. I'm your mother, I could make you stay home you know."

"You wouldn't do that because you love me and you're glad I managed to fit in and make friends so quickly and you wouldn't want me to miss out." Gabriella said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at her mom.

Maria laughed and wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Very true mija, very true."

The family sat and chatted for a while, Maria and Carlos talking about work and other things that didn't hold Gabriella's attention for long. They were all focused on the television when the doorbell rang.

Gabriella peered out the window and her eyes instantly noticed Troy's beat up white truck. "Oh! It's Troy, he's early." Gabriella hopped up and all but ran to the door. She composed herself quickly before opening the door. "Hey Troy."

"Hey Ella. Ready to go? I know, I'm kinda early, I was just waiting around so I just thought I come by anyway." Troy rambled until he noticed Gabriella giggling. "What?"

"Nothing. It's fine, I was ready anyway. Come in for a minute while I get my bag."

Troy followed Gabriella to the living room and stood in the doorway. "Hi Mr and Mrs Montez."

Gabriella picked up her bag and kissed her mom on the cheek while Troy and her dad exchanged small talk. She walked over to her dad and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Ok, I'll be home by curfew. Love you!" Gabriella pulled Troy out of the room as he waved politely with his other hand.

Troy was barely through the threshold when they were in conversation. A moment later, Carlos and Maria heard the door slam.

* * *

Troy pulled into a parking spot quickly before turning off the ignition, his car making an awful hacking sound. Gabriella giggled as they were momentarily flung forward as the car jolted to a stop. "Troy, I've only known you for three months but... you _need _to fix this thing."

Troy gasped dramatically. "Don't call her a thing. She's fine. Just needs a new fuel pump. They aren't the cheapest thing you know." Troy hopped out of the car and rushed over to open Gabriella's door. "M'lady." He said jokingly as he held his hand out to help Gabriella down.

"Why thank you kind sir." Gabriella replied, barely able to contain her giggles. Troy grinned at her before they strolled towards the park."So, what are we doing first?"

"Well when I came with Drew, we made the mistake of going on a water ride first. Without remembering we didn't have spare clothes."

Gabriella laughed. "Smart Troy."

"I know right?" Troy smirked. "So I suggest we steer clear of water rides for a while. Maybe do some of the hardcore ones before we have food, just in case. I might even try win you a teddy bear."

Gabriella stared at him, pretending to be shocked. "Really? And they say chivalry is dead!"

They both laughed as they entered the noisy park. They began their day with a rollercoaster and continued to wander around the fair for about four hours. Lines weren't too bad so they weren't wasting too much time waiting. As Troy promised, he won Gabriella a teddy bear so Gabriella forced him to let her buy snacks. It was starting to get dark and they were both hungry for something other than a corndog. They wandered towards the quay and roamed around, looking for a nice place to eat. They settled on Italian and went to get a table. Gabriella insisted she wasn't very hungry so they decided to split a pizza. The waiter brought them some breadsticks and water and they chatted while they waited for their food.

"So did you have fun?" Troy asked as he broke a breadstick in half, handing the other half to Gabriella.

"Yes! It was amazing. I haven't been to a fair in so long. I had a lot of fun. Plus I have another teddy bear to add to my collection." She said jokingly.

"It was my pleasure." There was a pause in conversation. Their eyes met and they sat in a comfortable silence for a minute. They were interrupted by their waiter with their pizza. They both jerked and smiled awkwardly at the young waiter. "Thanks." Troy muttered.

They both took a slice and enjoyed their food in silence for a while.

"This is good pizza. Why haven't we come here before?" Gabriella said as she finished chewing her second slice.

Troy wiped his mouth with his napkin before he answered. "I don't know actually. We usually stick around the neighbourhood I guess."

"Well we're coming here again."

"What if I don't want to?" Troy challenged, grinning wildly.

"Well then I'd have to find someone else to take me." She shot back, her eyes joking but her face serious.

"Well then you're lucky I really like this place."

Gabriella giggled and conversation continued to flow until they both finished, Troy having eaten the majority of the pizza. Troy paid for the food against Gabriella's wishes and they went back out to wander along the quay some more.

"Can we get ice cream somewhere?" Gabriella asked when they passed a small ice cream store. "I'd love some cookie dough right now." She pouted at Troy who promptly agreed. Troy let Gabriella pay because she said she'd never go out with him again if he didn't. He agreed straight away, of course.

Ice creams in hand, they continued to walk down the quay, admiring the boats and taking note of quaint little restaurants they should try. Gabriella finished her ice cream first and shivered a little as a breeze swept around them. "Are you cold? Of course you are, you've been walking around in wet clothes for like two hours. Do you want me hoodie?" Gabriella shook her head but Troy persisted. He quickly swallowed the remainder of his ice cream and unzipped his hoodie. He let Gabriella put it on and waited for her to zip it up before resuming their walk. They chatted idly for a while until Troy realised Gabriella's teeth were chattering. "Jeez Ella, you're freezing, do you want to go home?"

"No! I'm fine, I'm having fun, I'll warm up soon."

Gabriella stepped forward to go on walking but was pulled back by Troy. "I'll help you warm up." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and let Gabriella do the same. His hand rubbed up and down her back to create friction. Gabriella rested her head against Troy's shoulder. After a few minutes, Troy's hand stopped but he didn't move. Gabriella lifted her head to look at Troy. They stared at each other for a moment before Troy started leaning in. Gabriella felt her head pull towards Troy's. Before she knew it, Troy's lips were pressed against hers. Eventually they pulled back. Troy cleared his throat gently. "Warm?" He asked as a summer breeze whipped around them.

Gabriella bit her lip. "Very." She said as a grin erupted on her and Troy's face. She tentatively kissed him again, only to have it reciprocated immediately.


	2. Voting Info!

http://zaangels[dot]com[/]2010[/]03[/]21[/]zaangels-write-off-poll-4[/]#more-10335

Voting is now OPEN! I'm really really proud of this one shot, I don't know why but I love it. So please vote! The link will be posted on my twitter xSassyJane pretty much all week too! Thank you!


End file.
